The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the disclosure and do not necessarily constitute prior art.
Extruded plastic zipper profiles are known in the art, including those with tamper-evident features. For example, a prior art configuration of a reclosable zipper apparatus can be seen in FIGS. 1A and 1B. However, the manufacturing of that example apparatus and others could be improved upon in a variety of ways.